The 100 Word Challenge Story, From My Little Sister
by KnightWriterRLK
Summary: My Little Sister Thought It Would Be Funny To See Me Struggle To Write A Story With Only 100 Words Every Chapter. Let's See How This Story Turns Out, With Fairy Tail Characters Included, Drabble, Etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This challenge was tossed onto me by my little sister, the fangirl and fan fiction lover that she is wants to see me struggle with this challenge. A story with a good plot, good storyline, tragic background, and great character(s), but with a surprising twist. It can only contain a total of 100 words not including the, ~ "Name of character here" POV ~. This is gonna be difficult. I'm glad I can have as many chapters as I want in it.

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail.**

**CLAIMER:** Leia is an OC of mine.

The 100 Word Story Starts Below.

* * *

~ Leia's POV ~

"Hey!, what do you think you're doing?!"

"What's it to you?", replied a dark hooded figure holding a blood stained knife in his right hand.

Leia approached this suspicious man in a dark alleyway in Magnolia because she sensed a malevolent and dark presence coming from this man. She spotted a figure on the floor next to this man, she suspected it was a man because of his raspy voice.

"What did you do to that person?", she asked while taking a few small steps back while preparing to unsheathe her katana.

"Nothing at all.", the man replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the mysterious man could take a step forward towards her, Leia already had drawn her katana from its sheath and pointing it towards the man's chest.

"So, are you gonna try to stop me? or are you just gonna stand there?", asked the man.

The man then strode forward towards her, but she stabbed him through the heart and in the lungs in the drop of a hat. The man then bled profusely and crumpled forwards, his life force draining from him and staining the alley floor.

"I hate scum like you.", scoffed Leia at the corpse below.


	3. Chapter 3

Leia took out a cleaning rag and took care of her precious blade and after a few seconds she put it back in its sheath. She then walked towards the fallen body of the victim and kneeled down to check her vital signs.

'She's dead.'

A soft golden glow appeared behind her and an all too familiar female voice said, "It looks like your too late to save another one."

Leia got up and turned around to see a girl with shoulder-length blond hair, 5 feet tall, and wearing an onyx robe standing before her. "Greetings, Sister June."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello to you as well, Leia of the Crimson Rose", Sister June replied.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me by that awful nickname?", answered Leia with annoyance.

"I'll do that when you stop leaving dead bodies wherever you go."

"Hey, it's not my fault that idiots like this guy exist in this world."

"True."

"So what do you want, anyway?", asked Leia with an accusatory tone.

"You have been summoned to the council.", said June with a serious tone.

"Okay. I'll tell my Guild Master, that I'll be gone for a few days."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good. I'll see you at the meeting.", said Sister June before disappearing in a display of soft golden light orbs.

* * *

~ Leia's POV ~

Leia walks into the Guild and only sees Mira finishing up her cleaning.

"Hey Mira, is Master Makarov in his office?"

"Hey Leia, and yes, he's in there finishing up some paperwork."

"Thanks Mira, have a good nights rest."

"Thank you Leia, you too.", Mira replied, smiling back.

Leia walks up to the 2nd floor and knocks on the door of Master Makarov's office and asks, "Can I come in?"

"Of course my child.", replied Master Makarov.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now come and take a seat.", Master Makarov says to Leia while gesturing for her to sit down.

"Thank you Master."

"Now what do you need, my child?"

"I'm gonna be gone for a few days, because I've been summoned."

"Ahhhh, I see. I understand.", replied Master Makarov while nodding, because he was fully aware of Leia's purpose and the organization that she was working with. "Make sure you come back safely."

"Thank you Master.", said Leia while smiling at him. "Thank you for understanding. I'll be back soon."

Leia then gets up from her chair...


	7. Chapter 7

and hugs Master Makarov before leaving the room.

Before she left, Master Makarov told her, "Be careful my child."

"Don't worry Master. I will.", she said back while looking at his black eyes with her emerald-green ones.

* * *

~ Master Makarov's POV ~

The door closed with a soft creek and Master Makarov was left there, looking at the door that Leia just left from.

He thought to himself, 'That girl should smile more, she's always had a neutral look on her face.' He sighs and says quietly, "It can't be helped I guess,... after all... she does take after her mother."


	8. Chapter 8

~ Leia's POV ~

Leia walked out of the Guildhall and said, "Good Night Mira.", without looking back.

As the doors of the Guildhall closed behind her, she suddenly felt the strong winds of the night blow her long black hair against her face.

She walked for a few minutes against the wind and entered a dark alleyway. The only light that brightened her path was from a light lacrima lamppost from a few feet away. Leia took out a tiny scroll from the right front pocket of her black jeans. She held it with her right hand while dusting and straightening herself off...


	9. Chapter 9

with her left hand. Her red and blue long sleeved shirt was now clean. She found out; painfully, that in order to step through the portal without harm, she needed to be completely free of any dust or substance that could cling to her. It tampered with the portal for some odd reason. Her hair was frizzy and her skin was burnt from last time.

'This damned thing better work.'

She crumpled it up and threw it on the ground at her feet. The scroll burst into yellow flames and engulfed her completely.

'I'm not burning and my hair...'


	10. Chapter 10

isn't frizzy. That's a good sign.'

After a few more seconds, the yellow flames died and she was completely engulfed by darkness. She couldn't see herself or anything in front of her.

'This means I'm here. I wonder why the heck they'd call for a meeting... and with me attending it. I've got a bad feeling about this.'

After a minute, a bright yellow light shined down at her. She could now see the peach colored skin of her hands, her black jean covered legs, and her black combat boot covered feet. The light...


	11. Chapter 11

shined down at her and only showed her. The light formed a circle with a circumference of 5 feet around her, or so she estimated. The same light shined down 10 feet or so in front of her, and it revealed a person covered by an onyx robe. She couldn't see who it was because the hood covered the person's features. The shadow where its face should be was ominous to say the least.

The robed figure spoke in a gruff and commanding voice. "Welcome, Leia Frey. Fairy Tail Wizard. Alias: Leia of the Crimson Rose. Our own..."


	12. Chapter 12

Top-Ranked Shaded-Red Assassin."

Leia's left eye twitched a couple of times at the mention of her terrible nickname and her rank among the organization. She spoke up and asked in a normal tone which hid her frustrations, "Why have you summoned me here? I'm on break. I've earned it. It has only been 2 weeks."

A 2nd light shined down and showed another robed and hooded figure standing a few feet away from the 1st. This one spoke with a woman's voice. Gentle yet commanding and powerful at the same time. "We've summoned..."


	13. Chapter 13

you from your 6 month break, because we want to tell you in person that... they've come back."

Leia started clenching and unclenching her fists together. Her voice changed from its usual neutral tone to one of fury and rage. Emotions that she purposefully doesn't let anyone see. "WHAT!? How?! Why?! What happened?! I either sealed or killed those bastards off! There shouldn't be anyone of them left alive!" Her eyes were glowing and emanating magic energy. Her body was enshrouded in a misty red aura.

Sister June appeared in another light next to the gruff voiced...


	14. Chapter 14

figure. She was wearing the same onyx robe, but her hood was down. A serious demeanor plastered on her face, but a caring look was conveyed in her eyes. She looked at Leia and spoke in her warm voice. "We don't know why or how they've survived. We know where they are, but we don't know their agenda. We know that you're furious, but we need you to control yourself. We need you to find out why and how they're back. And finally we want you to eliminate them all at your discretion. Make sure..."


	15. Chapter 15

to practice caution and eliminate them all... don't seal any of them away this time... make sure their blood stains the grounds they tread on."

"You can count on me. These _things _won't get far.", said Leia with a cold tone of voice.

"We'll investigate from our end because we need to find out how they came back to this dimensional plane.", said the gruff-voiced robed figure.

"Understood.", said Leia.

"Make sure no one dies during your confrontation with them.", warned Sister June.

"I'll do my best."

With a smile, June said, "You always do."


End file.
